The invention relates to a system according to the preamble of claim 1. The invention also relates to an exchangeable holder for use in such a system. The invention further relates to an apparatus for use in such a system.
Such a system is known from WO 2006/043808.
As the exchangeable holder may be an exchangeable holder which, after being used once for preparing a predetermined amount of beverage suitable for consumption, such as a cup of coffee, is removed from the system by a user and ends up in the waste circuit, it is of importance that the holder can be manufactured so as to be compact and in an inexpensive manner. It is also of importance that the supply of the second fluid in a dosed manner from the storage space to the first mixing chamber is reliable.